


Peach Scone

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Happiness [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Mpreg, Unrequited Crush, eh fluff, lando is lance's emotional support system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: He feels like he is in some old movie, his heart just got broken. But Lance knows he is not the main character, well he is definitely not the main character in his boyfriend’s life. And Lance wants to be one, because he knows he deserves it. He knows how amazing it feels to have someone’s full attention on him. Always felt like it while he hung out with Lando.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lando Norris/Lance Stroll
Series: Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012878
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Peach Scone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> yo i had a brainfart and ta-da! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please, ignore that some things do not add up in reality :) it is fiction anyway...

Lance is feeling nauseous again. They are attending one of the yearly Formula One parties and even though Lance knows most of the people in the room it still doesn’t help his anxiety. Lance feels someone push into him from behind and his hand goes to his belly right at that moment. With a face full of disgust and his hands protecting his tummy he makes his way towards Esteban.

“Can we please go to our room?” Lance asks as he stands next to his boyfriend.  
“No, I’m having a conversation here. Please, do not interrupt us,” Esteban doesn‘t even look at him whilst saying that.  
“Please, Este. I am not feeling good. Please, let’s just go.” Lance tries again.  
“If you are not feeling good then just go get some air,” Esteban turns to him with a hard look and then goes back to his conversation immediately. Lance stands beside him for a second, actually speechless.

After his brain processed what had just happened he goes to make his way outside. Except his head starts to spin and his breathing gets harder and harder and they are too many people around him. Suddenly he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Someone asks him.  
“No, I…” Lance tries to answer but the words don’t want to come out.  
“Lance, look at me. Breathe. I need you to calm down so I can take you out of here,” Lance looks down and sees Lando staring worriedly at him. In these lights Lando’s eyes are grey and Lance allows himself to get lost in them as he tries to breathe.

His brain immediately starts to calm down as it sees Lando’s familiar face. Lance wants to laugh at the fact that it chose Lando as his emotional support system during these anxiety-filled situations.  
“Thank you,” he says, still a little out of breath. Lando just nods his head and takes one of Lance’s hands that is curled around his belly again.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Lando leads them through the mass of people outside. Lance follows him without any questions. He thinks back to their first ‘Antisocial escape’ as they call it:

***** 

_Lance loves his team, he loves his colleagues and he also gets along well with all the other drivers, but these occasional F1 staff-only parties will be the death of him one day. Esteban is somewhere probably trying to hook himself up with a seat for next year and Lance is bored and not in the mood to talk to anyone._

_He orders a shot of tequila which he downs right there at the bar and goes around trying to mingle with people. He talks to his pit crew, he visits Charles and Pierre, but he gets over it quickly, not feeling like talking and mostly creating awkward silence. Lance decides to try to sneak out and as he looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is looking at him he bumps into someone._

_“Oh, sneaking off as well?” Lando smiles when Lance looks at him surprised. The lighting in the room makes Lando’s eyes a swirl of grey and glue.  
“Yes… I’m just not too fond of social interactions. I just make it all weird,” Lance gives him a small smile.  
“I feel you, mate. Currently on the way to my room to play some games. Uhm, wanna join me?” Lando looks at him with uncertainty. It feels a bit weird because the two never really interacted before. At that point, they had a very neutral relationship._

_And maybe it was that tequila shot he had, or the stars just decided to bless them, but Lance agrees in the end. They spend the whole night playing FIFA and then CoD, screaming at the TV screen and ordering room service. Both of them sugar high on the fizzy drinks they are not supposed to have during the season._

_To their surprise the conversation floats easily and very naturally. They talk about the season, the games but also their personal lives. Ending the night at around 3 am, Lance thanks Lando for keeping him company as the British boy just cheekily smiles at him. Lance makes his way to his room, slipping next to Esteban with a smile on his face. He hasn’t had this much fun in a while._

***** 

“Do you want to go to bed, play some games or get lost in the city?” Lando asks after they get out.  
“Let’s get some fresh air. Get me out of here, please!” Lance looks at him with pleading eyes. Lando just nods and they start to walk.

They take the same route as the last time they were here. Lance smiled brightly at that memory. After their first escape during the British GP 2019 they repeated their sneaking away a fair couple of times . It usually results in them going out and walking around the city or staying in and playing more video games. Sometimes they do both. No one else knows about it, both of them keeping it their secret, sharing knowing looks when the time is right.

So here they are, walking along the river in complete silence. Lando giving Lance time to sort his thoughts out. After a short walk they get to a big park.

“It is our one year anniversary,” Lando laughs “Do you remember?” He follows with a question.  
“Of course, I remember. How could I forget,” he softly smiles at Lando. They stop at the same bridge as last time.  
“Oh look, they are still here,” Lando smiles at Lance as he runs his fingers over the two locks, they left there last year.  
“Of course, they are,” Lance smiles back. They share an intense look and Lance feels his cheeks getting more red.

***** 

_“Oh look, that is so cool! I always wanted to leave a padlock somewhere around the world,” Lance smiles at Lando.  
“You have never done it before?”Lando looks at him in surprise, already scanning the area with his eyes.  
“No, have you?” Lance asks.  
“Yes, I like to keep my secrets locked,’’ Lando winks at him. “Give me a minute,” he says as he jogs off somewhere. _

_Lance leans against the bridge and looks around. He thinks about his argument with Esteban that they had that day, Lance still feeling hurt by what the other one said. He understands Esteban is hurt because he isn’t signed for the second season in a row, but it is not Lance’s fault. At least Lance doesn’t think it is._

_“Okay, let’s do this,” Lance’s thoughts get interrupted by Lando appearing from wherever he went. Lance looks down and Lando is holding two padlocks with keys.  
“Where did you even get them? It’s like 11pm,” Lance shakes his head unbelievably, but with a big smile on his face.  
“This is America! You can always find everything you need. I saw the fast food truck over there and I was sure they would sell them when the bridge is right here… it is easy money,” Lando smiles, pleased with himself for making Lance smile. He really wants to take his mind off of anything bothering him._

_“You are unbelievable,” Lance laughs.  
“I know! I am the best,” Lando looks at him, smiling brightly, his eyes squinting. “So here, take the padlock. The idea is to lock it up here on the bridge and think of some problem or a secret that you want to get rid of. You will lock the problem here, so it doesn’t weigh down your shoulders. It will stay here, and the bridge will keep it away from you,” Lando explains._

_“That is some spiritual shit you want from me here,” Lance eyes him questionably.  
“Just try it you, muppet, see what it does,” he hands Lance the padlock and both of them share a look.  
"I guess I have nothing to lose," Lance says as looks down on the padlock. _

_**'I am not good enough for my boyfriend.'** Lance thinks painfully.  
**'I fell for someone who loves someone else.'** Lando squeezes his eyes shut._

_After they lock their secrets away Lance turns and thrusts his key into Lando’s hand.  
“You are the protector of my problem now. You have to make sure the padlock never opens so I don’t have to deal with that thought ever again,” Lance says.  
“I will protect the padlock with my life. In return, you are keeping mine,” Lando smiles at him as he hands him his secret, “Here,” life can be a little ironic sometimes. _

_After they share a knowing smile, they continue exploring the city of Austin._

***** 

“Of course, I remember. You are not doing a great job though. My problem keeps showing up,” Lance looks at him with sad eyes.  
“Yeah, my problem also just got worse,” Lando looks back at him, his heart speeding up a little.

“I missed you,” Lance whispers. They have not talked in a long time.  
“I missed you too,” Lando whispers as well. Lance has a feeling the time stops when he feels the intense stare of Lando, his breath stops as he waits for Lando's next move as he realizes how close they are. 

Instead, Lando just bounces off of the bridge railing and continues the path towards the park they went to last time. Lance speeds up after him. They walk in silence, the atmosphere too tense instead their usual easy going one. Finally, they sit down at the same bench as last time.

“I really missed you and I’m sorry. Life has been quite hectic,” Lance sits with his legs crossed and looking at Lando’s direction. Lando is looking in front of him, observing the trees.  
“Yeah, I can see that,” he mumbles. They have not really hung out for over 4 months, it was because of the summer break and because of Lance being even more lost than usual.

“I.. I don’t know what to say. I am sorry. I know it is my fault and I’ll try to do better,” Lance starts apologizing quickly, not knowing how to make this up.  
“Lance, stop. I am not him. You don’t need to apologize. I know life can get busy, I am not mad at you and it is not your fault. Yes, I missed you, but I understand that you need time for yourself. So please, stop apologizing for something you can’t control,” Lando looks at him and Lance feels himself crying. What starts with soft sobs quickly turns into full on crying breakdown. Lando quickly jumps in to hug him tightly.

“Shhhhh. It will be okay. Let it out. Just let it out…”Lando keeps murmuring into Lance’s ear as he gently rocks him and runs his hand in soothing circles over his back. They continue like this until Lance calms down, Lando still squeezing him tightly.  
“I'm sorry, I am just so emotional these days,” Lance gives him a small smile.  
“Again, you can’t control it so stop apologizing. Your emotions are valid, and you know it,” Lando looks at him. Lance can see the pain in Lando’s eyes, he knows this pains him. He’s told Lance multiple times that it pains him seeing Lance like this.  
“Thank you,” Lance sniffles.

“So, how far along are you?” Lando asks. And of course, he asks, and Lance’s throat closes down. He really hoped he would not notice, but who is he kidding. It is Lando, he might be quiet, but he is so observant. Nothing ever goes past him and Lance just sighs. There is no way to go around this.

“I am 14 weeks,” he looks down at his lap.  
“14 weeks? God dammit Lance! What are you even doing out racing, muppet?” Lando looks at him and Lance can feel his stare boring through him. He looks up and he sees the disbelief and something else in those eyes. Is it fear? What is Lando afraid of?  
“The doctor said it was fine, it was my last race anyway. Este is doing Brazil and Abu Dhabi instead of me, just to get into the racing spirit again,” Lance says.  
“Of course, he is,” Lando mutters and he still gives Lance a questionable stare down.

“I saw the doctor this morning, he said everything is fine. I am fit and nothing went wrong, so please relax,” Lance tries to calm him down.  
“Okay. I am glad both of you are alright. Why.. why did you not tell me before? You know I will always be here for you, right?” Lando asks with a small voice. Lance looks at him and it pains him that Lando might think that he doesn’t trust him.

“I didn’t want you to look at me differently… Like he does. Oh well, he barely even looks at me now,” Lance says as he looks down at his lap.  
“I would never do that Lance, I’m here to support you. So what did Esteban say?” Lando asks slowly, as if afraid of the answer. Probably already suspecting how this would go.  
“He doesn’t want *it*. He told me he doesn’t have time for that right now. He finally got signed for F1. He has a lot on his mind and…” Lance starts to ramble, bad memories of him telling Este are coming back.

***** 

_Leaning against the toilet, he tries to catch his breath again. Morning sicknesses are killing him, constantly reminding him of what’s happening inside his body. Reminding him of the fact that he has to talk to Esteban. He just has to let him know even though he has a bad feeling about it all. At least he knows his family will be there for him._

_Lance knows that Esteban spent the whole summer partying and traveling with friends, he has seen his posts on instagram. They have seen each other a few times, but Este is mostly busy. Lance still doesn’t want to tell him the news over the phone though._

_’We need to talk, face to face. When are you free?’ Lance texts him  
‘I’m sorry, not anytime soon. I’m quite busy.’ says the answer.  
‘That’s a shame. I wanted to take you for a weekend getaway to Bora Bora’ Lance knows Esteban won’t say no to that.  
‘You know that I will always make time for my lovely boyfriend. When are we leaving?’_

_Just as Lance thought. They meet up and go on a three day trip to Bora Bora. They spend the first two days enjoying themselves, they go to the beach, for a swim, they enjoy the good food. Lance gets lucky that he has no more morning sickness and he manages to enjoy his time. On the last day Lance decides to tell him._

_“I’m pregnant,” Lance tells him without beating around the bush.  
“Is it mine?” is the first thing Esteban asks.  
“Of course it is yours. What kind of question is that?” Lance asks, confused. Esteban is silent for a minute. _

_“Lance. A baby is definitely not on my plan right now…. I do not have time for it. Do you want to keep it?” he just looks at him with a blank expression on his face.  
“Of course I want to keep them. It is not their fault they were conceived in a time that doesn’t fit you!” Lance barks protectively. His hormones are already working overtime._

_“We never even talked about having kids. I’m definitely not having it right now Lance!” Esteban’s face finally shows some emotion, it is anger.  
“Well it is not like you have a fucking choice. Babies happen when people have sex and we did! It is not like we can go back,” Lance fires back.  
“Well you can still get rid of it,” Esteban says._

_“Esteban! Do you even hear yourself? I am not getting rid of the baby. I already love them,” Lance cries in frustration.  
“Then fucking deal with it yourself, putain. I don’t have time or energy for it, so congrats it is your problem now,” Esteban yells as he storms out of the room letting Lance cry himself to sleep. _

***** 

“He said he wouldn’t have time for us,” Lance says.  
“Bullshit! And you fucking know it Lance,” Lando says angrily. “What did your family say?”  
“They are super supportive. My sister can’t wait, and my parents are happy to become grandparents!” Lance smiles at the memory of him telling them the news. His sister was already planning all the awesome matching outfits she will do. Both of his parents ready and he even sat down with his dad to talk about him and racing. They both agreed to wait and see how this will turn out.

“Do you want to keep them?”  
“Of course! That is not even a question. I have loved them since day one,” Lance smiles down at his belly. Softly hugging himself and the baby.

“Permission to speak off record,” Lando says and Lance already braces himself.  
“Permission granted,” Lance sighs.  
“Fuck that. I will say it even on record! I can’t believe you are still with him, Lance. I seriously do not see the point. Ever since we started hanging out I just have to sit and listen to you talk yourself down and talk about all the shit he pulls you through and I am over it. Lance, please… You deserve so much better than what is that boy giving you,” Lando looks at him in all seriousness.

“No, I know I only come to you to cry about the bad stuff. That is why you don’t see the good stuff he does for me sometimes,” Lance tries to talk some sense into him.  
“Sometimes…Sometimes! Do you fucking hear yourself Lance? When he treats you like shit for 29 days of a month and then he treats you right one day it doesn’t make it okay. Please Lance. If not for you then think about the kid. You have a family who supports you! You have amazing friends and you have me. We will always be there for you. I know break-ups are scary, but you don’t deserve this. The kid doesn’t deserve it,” Lando looks at him with pleading eyes.

“I- I believe he will change his mind. After I give birth. It sometimes happens. He will fall in love with them. I have to hold on…” Lance whispers.  
“No, you do not! Stop making excuses. Please, I know you know that what he is doing is wrong. Lance, please, stop hurting yourself like this. You need his support right now and he isn’t giving you his support for a long time despite you cheering for him for so long. I know your dad helped him get that Renault seat, Lance I’m not stupid. So please, stop him from making you look even more stupid and walk away. You have so many people that are here for you. I swear to you that you won’t be alone. I will always be there for you Lance, always. So please, you deserve so much better and all of this stress is not good for the baby. Please… at least think about it,” Lando looks at him with determination and hurt. So much hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Lance says in a small voice.  
“Do not be. Just promise me that you will think about it,” Lance nods at him. “I am happy for you. You are already glowing. I still think it was super stupid and dangerous to race… but I get it. Just know that I’ll always be here for you. You call and I’m there,” Lando smiles at him.  
“I know, thank you,” Lance smiles and brings him for a big hug. Lando gently squeezing him again. After a while they let go and the conversation starts to flow. They catch up on the summer break, the season and the latest CoD update. They do not even know how the time passes.

“I want ice cream,” Lance mumbles.  
“Let’s go then, let’s find you some ice cream,” Lando stands up.  
“It is… 2.30 am,” Lance says after he looks down at his watch. “Where do you want to find ice-cream.”  
“This is America! I am sure we can find something,” Lando gives him a challenging look.

“Yeah, but Jon will kill me. You still have 2 races to go!” Lance laughs.  
“He can try. I will protect you. This is an emergency anyway, so chop-chop. I told you I will always be here for you two and now you need me! Let’s go hunt some ice cream down,” Lando pulls Lance up on his feet and holds his hand as he tugs him towards one direction. Without even realizing they keep holding hands during their whole treasure hunt. After some time, they stumble across an open café.

They fall right in and Lance orders the biggest ice cream bowl they have. Lando doesn’t order anything because there is no way Lance will eat that much ice cream and he chooses to finish it up. To his surprise Lance eats the whole thing but he is kind enough to share a spoonful or two with Lando as they giggle around at Lance getting a brain freeze. After Lando pays for everything, claiming he was the one declaring the need for the ice cream hunt, they walk back to the hotel.

“Fuck, it is 4 am already. Este will kill me for coming in so late,” Lance swears under his nose.  
“You can sleep in my room, I will take the couch and you can have the bed,” Lando tells him.  
“Oh, I can’t do that,” Lance shakes his head.

“Yes, you can, and you will. I was the one that kept you out so late so let’s get you to bed Kinder egg,” Lando starts to walk in the direction of the elevator.  
“Kinder egg?” Lance asks as he starts to follow him.  
“Yes, you have a surprise inside you, don’t you?” Lando just explains as if what he is saying makes complete sense and Lance just closes his eyes, says rip to Lando’s brain cells and groans out loud.

Lance wakes up fairly early in the morning, he quickly gets out of the bed and ready to face his probably angry boyfriend. When he is walking around softly snoring Lando he can’t help himself as he admires his beauty for a while. The morning sunshine making his skin glow, the messy hair from all of his turning during the night, Lance can tell that Lando is not a good sleeper.

Before he knows it he is leaning down and giving a soft kiss on his cheeks. His brain short circuits and panics because he has no idea why he just did that. Quickly he makes his way out of the room before the Brit wakes up, texting him a huge thank you for letting him stay the night.

When he arrives at his hotel door, he takes a deep breath. It is now or never he thinks as he swipes the hotel room card and opens his door. He collides with Esteban who looks like he is on his way out.

“I can explain,” is the first thing Lance says.  
“Oh yeah, we will talk about this thing you pulled off later. I am in a hurry,” Esteban replies.  
“I know, I will never stay the night away again. I promise,” Lance looks down at his feet.  
“What? I don’t care about that. I am mad because you took both of the hotel room cards. I had no way to get back in! I had to talk to the receptionist and get a new one. It was annoying, but as I said. We will talk about it later,” Esteban brushes past Lance and out of the room. The door closing heavily sends the room to a complete silence.

Lance can’t believe this just happened. That his boyfriend of 4 years does not give a single fuck about where his pregnant boyfriend has been the whole night. Lance checked his phone earlier and there were no missed calls, no messages. And yes, Lance could text him yesterday and tell him he is staying at Lando’s but he guesses he wanted to know how Este would react. And now he knows.

Slowly he slides down the walls as the room starts spinning. His breathing shallows and sobs erupt. He feels like he is in some old movie, his heart just got broken. But Lance knows he is not the main character. He is definitely not the main character in his boyfriend’s life. And Lance wants to be because he knows he deserves it. He knows how amazing it feels to have someone’s full attention on him. Always felt like it while he hung out with Lando. He has his whole attention and he loves it.

He is trying to think of the last time Esteban made him feel important. Lance just sobs harder when he realizes that it was probably the night the baby was conceived. It was just after Este got the news that he will sign with Renault for two years. Lance was visiting him in France and Esteban was so rightfully excited about the deal he treated Lance to a nice dinner, they enjoyed some red wine and Este even told him that he loved him and that he is thankful for all the things he did for him. Then they made sweet love that created the best thing in Lance’s life.

Lance thinks back to when he told his sister that he is expecting. Of course she was the first one to know. She looked him deep in the eyes and told him that she would be there for him. For him and the baby. She said that no matter what happens, Lance is not alone. Back then Lance thought that she was just talking about the pregnancy and how hard it probably will be for him, but maybe she also meant something else. 

Lance crawls towards his laptop and starts searching the web for answers. The logical part of his brain knowing that he needs to break up with him, but he still googled *Signs to Know It’s Time to Break Up*. All the blogs and articles he reads point to one solid decision. He starts crying even harder, but he knows it needs to be done. In the heat of the moment he face-times his sister.

“Oh my god. What happened Lance? Are you okay?” Chloe’s starts bombarding him with questions after seeing his face.  
“Chloe… I need to break up with him,” he says the steadiest voice he can manage, Chloe realizing right away what is happening. She kept Lance company the whole day, talking to him and giving him tips on how to do things.

Lance sits on the bed as he waits for Esteban to return. He is trying to sort his thoughts out, making sure he will say the most important points he needs to say. His anxiety rises up the second he hears the door opening.  
“We need to talk,” Lance looks at Esteban right away. He is trying to keep his face as neutral as he can.  
“Okay, let’s talk,” Esteban says, not really knowing where Lance is going with this. 

“I think we should break up,” is all Lance says. He is waiting for Esteban’s reaction but so far the boy is just staring at him with a shocked face.  
“You want to break up with me? You? With me?” Esteban still looks at him speechless.  
“It is clear that this is not working out Este. This relationship has not been working for some time and you know it. It is not making anyone happy,” Lance says.

“Is it because of the kid?” Esteban deadpans.  
“This is mainly for me, but it is for their well being as well. I’m putting myself first here though,” Lance says.  
“Lance, baby. Do not be stupid now. Let’s sit down and talk about it,” Esteban tries as he makes his way towards Lance.

“There is nothing to talk about Esteban. It needs to be done. No one is happy here. I’m ending the pain here,” Lance says with determination shining through his eyes.  
“Fine, have it your way then. I don’t need you anymore anyway, I am back where I belong. So pack your things and get the fuck out of this room,” Esteban’s face quickly changes to one in anger. 

“This is my room though. You are the plus one here,” Lance just looks at him.  
“I don’t care. Get out. I never want to see you or the kid again,” Esteban booms and Lance just sighs. He can’t believe he has not done this sooner.  
“Fine,” Lance takes his luggage and starts making his way out of the room. Chloe told him to pack beforehand so he could flee if things got nasty. His sister really doesn’t like nor trust Esteban. As he makes his way towards the door Esteban grabs his forearm one last time. 

“I’m giving you the last chance to reevaluate. If you leave then I never want to have anything to do with the kid or with you,” he says almost threateningly.  
“Don’t worry. I will make sure you won’t get near them,” Lance growls at him as he yanks his arm out. All of the things that just happened dawn on him when he is standing in the hallway and all he wants to do is get in a bed and call his sister, or Lando, but Lance doesn’t want to bother the boy so his sister it is. 

“What do you mean you don’t have any free rooms?” Lance nearly cries right there in the lobby. All he wants to do is lay down and cry himself to sleep.  
“I’m sorry Mister Stroll, there is nothing I can do,” the receptionist gives him a sad smile. Lance thinks he is going to have a breakdown right there in front of her when he hears a familiar voice.

“What is happening? Is everything okay? Lance?” Lando asks him. Lance whips around and looks at him. Lando was wearing some running clothes and was probably just coming back from a run, coming to Lance’s rescue. Again.  
“I did it. I broke up with him,” Lance whispers as he throws himself at Lando, yearning to feel some familiarity.  
“I’m so proud of you. It will be okay, everything will be alright,” Lando says as he run his hand through Lance’s hair.

“There is no free room in this hotel, I have nowhere to stay. I need to find a new one,” Lance sniffles.  
“Don’t be a dummy. You can stay in my room. I have no problem sleeping on the couch again. Come, you deserve a nap, I’m sure you are tired,” Lando breaks their hug. He takes Lance’s hand in one hand and his luggage in another one. Together they make their way towards Lando’s room, Lance staying as close to him as possible.

“Do you want something to drink or some room service,” Lando asks and after Lance cuddles into his bed again as he sets Lance’s luggage in the corner of the room.  
“Not right now. Can you please come cuddle me though?” Lance asks in a small voice, afraid of rejection.  
“Of course, I can!” Lando says, already making his way to the bed. He sits down in the middle of the bed, sitting against the headboard as Lance quickly cuddles into his side. Lando runs one of his hands through Lance’s fluffy hair again as the other is thrown over his belly protectively.  
“Thank you, thank you so much for everything,” Lance whispers.  
“I am so proud of you Lance and I will always be here for both of you.” Lando says as he kisses the top of Lance’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, so yeah... kinda open ending, but i'm down to write a sequel. 
> 
> also i highly suggest you listen to Peach Scone by Hobo Johnson so see the story from Lando's point of view! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> you can ofc throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
